1. Field of the Invention
A wrap preventing flag apparatus useful for supporting a flag on a flagpole in an unfurled state, namely, for preventing the flag from wrapping around the flagpole or other nearby object.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The wrap preventing flag apparatus of the type to which the subject invention pertains, supports a flag on a rod extending from the upper portion of the flagpole for preventing the flag from becoming entangled on the flagpole or similar support structure. One such wrap preventing flag apparatus is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 632,580 to Macartney wherein a semi-rigid rod extends radially from the upper portion of the flagpole and into a sleeve in the top edge of the flag for preventing the flag from wrapping about the flagpole. This patent and the U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,652 to Thibault et al. disclose a rod mounted to a flagpole to permit rotation about the pole axis, thus permitting the flag to rotate freely about the pole axis as well. By allowing the flag to rotate freely about the pole axis, the prior art assemblies fail to prevent the remainder of the flag from becoming entangled on the pole, especially in wet conditions.